


The curse of being a demon

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ANTI IS INNOCENT, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Anti gives lore.





	The curse of being a demon

Anti wasn’t here on purpose, he wasn’t being evil because he wanted to. Demons are cursed to obey any person who makes a contract with them for any time the person determines. Well more like human decided. See the thing with demons are that they don’t hate humans, and they don’t enjoy causing humanity to suffer. They coexist for the most part. Well until a human summons a demon to make a deal, and however long the deal lasts the demon must follow to a T.

Anti was indifferent to humans, he didn’t hate them or anything. Humans were just that human. He much preferred playing with the animals on the surface like wolves and bears and mostly cats, but that’s where he met him. Jameson a silent film star in the streets of london.

Well it was actually a summoning circle in a basement of a church, but whatever. Jameson well JJ as he wanted to be called was known for his silent films and his iconic singing voice. He had money and influence over a lot, but he craved more, so that’s where Anti came in. The deal was JJ controlled Anti gainer his power got external youth and immortality, while Anti took his voice and his soul whenever it ever the chains around Anti were severed.

The demon now went by Anti as per the contract, and as the years went by Anti helped JJ in every brutal slaying every power grab, and every sinful desire that man had. Anti was bored it was always the same thing with humans money power love…. but JJ surprised him with this new stunt.

He wanted to become a ego for this Jacksepticeye, so Anti made it so inserting the pair changing himself once again…. this time he rather liked the form he took and now he actually gets to crochet in the spare time he gets. Still JJ has complete control making him seem like the true evil. But he has to admit being a showman is kind of fun. He has grown to love watching these so called fans run wild.

Still this demon has grown lonely and wants freedom he can’t get himself. Shneep Jackie Robbie, Chase and even Marvin seem so lovely he really wanted to show his true colors, but he’s trapped by a contract.

But thanks to JJs prideful nature making the contract nothing has stopped Anti from dropping spells in Marvin’s book on how to break a demons chains.

For now though he’s residing in the pocket mirror JJ keeps him in bored and lonely. He really does miss playing with animals.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for JJ is evil.


End file.
